marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Black Dahlia * * * * * * * * Dimitri * * * Led Zeppelin * * Queen's Guard * Flash Thompson's mother * Daily Bugle ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** **** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** *** *** **** *** *** **** *** **** *** **** **** Autobahn *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ** ** Items: * * * * ** * * * and * * * * * and ** * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = Peter Parker joins Ned, MJ, and his other friends for a vacation in Europe; however, Peter's vacation from being Spider-Man quickly comes to an end when Nick Fury asks for his help in uncovering the mystery behind elemental creatures wreaking havoc across the continent. | Cast = * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan }} * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds }} * Martin Starr as Roger Harrington * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker * Jake Gyllenhaal as Mysterio / Quentin Beck * Hemky Madera as Mr. Delmar }} * Numan Acar as Dmitri }} * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Angourie Rice as Betty BrantFile:Spider-Man Far From Home Teaser Trailer * J. B. Smoove as Julius Dell * Remy Hii as Brad Davis * Zach Barack }} as Zach | Notes = * The title of the film was revealed via Instagram by Tom Holland, while making an appearance at ACE Comic Con 2018. * Filming for this film started on July 2, 2018, }} and wrapped on October 16, 2018. }} * Originally scheduled with the American release date of July 5, 2019, it was later pushed forward to July 2, 2019. }} | Trivia = * Nick Fury's licence plate in Prague read "ASM28965." This is a reference to from September 1965, the first appearance of Molten Man. *** This issue would again be referenced by a license plate, this time reading "2865 SEP." ** In Berlin, Fury's licence plate read "MTU83779," a reference to from July 1979. Fury and Parker teamed-up in that issue. ** In London, a turned over car's licence plate read "TASM143," a reference to , the first appearance of Cyclone. ** Talos's licence plate read "HNM 62011," a reference to from 2011. This issue included a Nick Fury Skrull. * Mysterio initially claimed the MCU was Earth-616, creating a contradiction. When he's later revealed to be a fraud, his claim about the numbering of the MCU Earth is rendered invalid. * Among the pre-designed Spider-Man suits showcased in the Stark Industries Jet was that of the Earth-616 Iron Spider Armor. * The inclusion of Back in Black was a homage to Tony Stark's introduction in Iron Man. * Peter taking a selfie while web-slinging is a reference to Marvel's Spider-Man, where this is actually a game mechanic. * This film marks the first time in Marvel cinematic history that the secret identity of Spider-Man has been made public in any universe. * The scene in which Spider-Man covers his eyes in order to ignore Mysterio's illusions and be guided solely by his Spider-Sense is a direct reference to the battle Spider-Man and Mysterio had in The Spectacular Spider-Man's episode Blueprints. | Links = * Marvel films Gallery Videos Trailers Spider-Man Far From Home Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME – International Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Official Trailer Clips New SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME "Hydro-Man" Clip New SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME "Peter & MJ" Clip New SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME "Mysterio & Spider-Man" Clip }} ru:Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Category:Marvel Studios